


His Good Daddy

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Daddy Sub, Deepthroating, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, daddy bottom, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: This was written for HP Daddy Fest's BINGO Mini-Fest, for the prompt 'Gags/Blindfolds'. It was also inspired by how much Jencala and Meek talk about these guys. I don't know if this is exactly their boys the way they see them, but they put the idea of Daddy Sub in my head and it wasn't going away any time soon...
Relationships: Caradoc Dearborn/Benjy Fenwick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	His Good Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jencala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/gifts).



“You’re not allowed to come yet, Daddy,” were the words whispered in his ear as he felt Benjy rub his cock against the crease of his arse. Caradoc simply nodded, unable to do much else with the ball gag in place. 

A firm hand between his shoulder blades urged him forward and he dropped down awkwardly onto his elbows, wrists still bound ahead of him. He groaned deep in his throat as Benjy pushed inside.

“That’s it, Daddy,” Benjy praised, hands stroking reverently across Caradoc’s thighs, hips and back. “You’re so good at taking my cock.”

The praise sent a pleasant shudder through Caradoc and he spread his knees a little wider, knowing it would allow Benjy to go deeper.

“Fuck, yes, so good for me” Benjy groaned as he bottomed out. He didn’t wait long before fucking Caradoc with sure and steady precision, glancing his prostate with each thrust. It was enough to quickly bring him close to the edge, but not enough to tip him over. 

The bastard had it down to an art.

“Do you know why you’re not allowed to come yet?”

Caradoc had a pretty good idea, but it was always more fun to play along with Benjy, so he shook his head and gave a pleading whimper.

“Because I want to suck you off, Daddy. I want to stretch my lips around that gorgeous cock of yours and make you come down my throat.”

Caradoc gave a long and genuine groan, unable to stop himself from drooling around the gag. 

Well, if that was what his boy wanted… Who was he to refuse?


End file.
